I would lie to keep you safe
by Mira94
Summary: Alice would do anything to keep Jasper safe... Even lie to him. Jalice, set right after New Moon. Rated M for Blood and killings.


**I would lie to you to keep you safe**

**A/N; **This is my first Twilight FF, I hope you like it! When I watched Eclipse, I felt like there should have been more Jalice in it, they most definitely should have shown the diner scene. Anyways, I want to thank **Sau Ching** for helping me with a couple of ideas, as well as being my beta for this one! I hope you enjoy!

I am not happy with how the fight turned out, but every time I tried to make it better, it turned out worse. Writing fighting scene's is something I need to work on. :)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Twilight.

* * *

Alice and Jasper laid in their bedroom, holding each other. Alice had her head on Jasper's chest and he held his arms around her tightly, clearly not thinking about letting go soon. They didn't have to act like other couples did. They loved each other, and they knew that. Just being in each other presence was good enough for them.

Though thinking he had lost Alice, Jasper held on to her like she would suddenly disappear. Alice sighed, «I'm sorry Jasper.» Alice said and placed her hand on Jasper's cheek and looked him in the eyes. Jasper could sense that she was sorry, and that she was worried about him. Jasper gave her a soft smile.

«It's alright, Darling.» Jasper said, «But please, never do something like that ever again.» Jasper said, «I can't lose you.»

Alice looked at him softly, «You will never lose me Jasper. I love you too much. I would do anything to keep you safe.» Alice said and gave his lips a soft kiss.

«Even lie to me?» Jasper asked as he looked into her eyes and she sighed.

«Yes, I would lie to you if it meant that you would be safe.» Alice said and Jasper looked at her.

«You could have told me you and Bella was going to the Volturi to get back Edward, Alice. I could have helped you.» No matter what, Jasper never could get mad at Alice. It could be the fact that she was always so happy and energetic, or simply because he loved her.

«I couldn't risk it.» Alice said. «The Volturi already want Edward and me for our powers, of course they want you too.»

If he could, Jasper would have shuddered slightly. He knew exactly why The Volturi would want him. It was the same reason Maria wanted him in her coven. His ability to sense and control emotions. «I don't want you to go through that again, I know how much it hurt you.»

«I know that with you by my side, nothing like that will ever happen again. If I decide on something stupid, you'd know it immediately.»

Alice smiled, «of course I will.»

Jasper smiled back but then got a serious look on his face. «Alice, I mean it, please don't do anything like that ever again.»

Alice kissed him quickly, but softly on his lips again. «You're overprotective.»

Jasper chuckled, «I am overprotective? Says the frightening little monster who lies to me to keep me safe.»

Alice rolled her eyes and shook her head at his nickname for her.

_**Flashback**_

_«I know that animal blood and human blood is different, Jasper.» Alice said as they walked through the forest, getting ready for their hunt. «But I know you can do it.» Alice said and smiled encouragingly._

_Jasper couldn't help but smile at his girlfriend. They had been going out for a little over a year now, and neither of them had been happier. They completed each other. "Thank you, Alice." Jasper said and Alice leaned up to kiss him. Jasper kissed back, when an all too familiar scent caught his interest. Before she knew it, Jasper had broken the kiss and ran into the woods, the opposite way they were going hunting. She smelled the air and cursed before taking off after him. She had to be strong, even she reacted to this much blood._

_**She had to be strong for Jasper.**_

_When she arrived, she saw Jasper standing there, unmoving. She ran up to him and placed her hands on either side of his face and tried to look into his eyes. The blood smell was strong, but it wasn't on him. 'What happened..?' She thought and stared into Jasper's eyes, which had gotten dark with blood lust and was staring right over her head. She looked at him worried. "..Jasper..?" She asked._

_His lips moved, but what came out was one of the last things she had expected to hear. "Maria.."_

_Alice's eyes narrowed as she turned around and wrapped her arms around Jasper's waist. She glared at Maria, who had blood around her mouth, and on her hands. She held the victim, a young boy, he couldn't be more then 12 years old, in her right hand, blood coming out of his neck._

_Maria smiled, "Jasper, honey." She said and Alice growled lowly, while Jasper flinched as he saw her bloodstained teeth._

_**He wanted the human blood so bad.**_

"_I was wondering when I would get to see you again, my dear." Maria said and smirked, "You just... disappeared. Along with Peter and Charlotte." Maria said and put on a sad face. "It hurt me deeply." She said and smiled again. "Ah, your blood lust is much greater than before. Why is that?" Maria asked, but neither of them answered. She smirked, "I see, the animal blood diet." She lifted the boy up and liked his open wound on his neck._

"_You're a monster." Alice said as she watched her. She smiled._

"_Ah, but this boy's blood is so rich, so pure. The best feast I've had in a while." She said and let a drop of blood trail down her chin. "Why don't you come and join me, dear Jasper?"_

_Alice felt Jasper shake. She held him even tighter. "Jasper, relax." Alice said, struggling herself. But to save Jasper, she had to resist the urge. She was going to teach him how to live on animal blood only, how would it look if she slipped up and feasted on that 12 year old boy?_

_**She had to be strong.**_

_Maria cursed lightly when she noticed how neither of them moved, she thought she had Jasper. "I thought I had found you, 3 months ago when I found Peter and Charlotte. But surprisingly, you weren't with them, and they didn't know where you were." Jasper gritted his teeth, "Such a pity, they were great newborns."_

"_What did you do to them?" Jasper asked, shaking even more. He knew that tone she used. She knew what she had done. Maria smiled wickedly. "You... you killed them!" Jasper yelled. The smile on Maria's face didn't go away. "ARGH!" Jasper yelled as he broke free from Alice's grasp and charged at Maria. It had been the last straw. He went in to punch her, to bite her, to kill her. His anger clouded his judgment._

_He knew of her fighting style, so why didn't he take advantage of that? She took advantage of knowing his fighting style. She threw the boy who now had near to no blood left in his body up to a tree and grabbed Jasper on his blind spot and threw him on the ground, before she jumped on top of him._

_She was fast as lightning. For one minute, Alice had her Jasper in her arms, shaking, and the next he was laying on the ground with Maria hovering over him, before biting his neck. Alice started running towards her boyfriend when she heard his screams. Maria pulled away and leaned in to place her lips on top of Jasper's._

_Something inside Alice snapped. Their lips barely brushed against each other before Alice tackled Maria off her boyfriend. They landed on the ground with Alice over Maria. She used her strength to kick Alice off her and she ran at Alice. As soon as Alice had gotten back up, Maria threw a punch at her, which impacted in her gut, sending her flying into a tree. Alice couldn't understand what was happening. She couldn't foresee what Maria would do. She was deciding what she was going to do right after she and Jasper did their move._

_Maria was running at Alice again, but Jasper stepped in between the two of them, blocking Maria's second punch. Thankfully his mind had gotten a bit cleared when he saw Alice taking a hit, though it made him angrier, he knew he had to calm down to be able to win over Maria. Hit after hit was taken and given between Jasper and Maria, they threw each other at the ground and ran at each other again._

_Alice got back up and joined Jasper in the fight with Maria. Alice dodged Maria so gracefully that Maria had to take a double take. "What the-?" She exclaimed as Alice jumped on to her back and put her head in a head lock. Maria thought she had gotten the upper hand, and she had started to plan her moves. That was the biggest mistake she did. Jasper grabbed Maria's hands and held them down with all his might. Alice met Jasper's eyes for a second before she snapped her neck._

_Maria's body dropped on the ground and Alice stared at her now dead body. "That will teach you." She said and felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned and looked up into Jasper's eyes. He was looking into her eyes, asking for forgiveness. She leaned up and hugged him tightly, before pulling back to see the wound on his neck. She kissed the wound, using her venom to heal it. After it had healed, she let her thumb rest on his lower lip. They looked at each other and Jasper lifted his hand to grab her hand and kissed it before he lowered their hands, not letting go of it. Alice placed her other hand on his cheek and leaned in slowly to kiss his lips. They wrapped their arms around each other and kissed passionately._

_**Flashback end**_

"I thought I was going to lose you that day…" Alice said and placed her head into the crook of his neck. Jasper sighed.

"I'm sorry…" Jasper said.

Alice shook her head and smiled. "You have nothing to be sorry for. You did nothing wrong, Jasper."

Jasper knew seeing him like that with Maria, her lips brushing lightly up against his caused her so much pain.

He moved so he could hover over her. He smiled her favorite smile at her before leaning down and kissing her. When he pulled back a couple of seconds later she smiled up at him. "I love you Alice." Jasper said, his lips brushing against hers as he said so.

"I love you too, Jasper." She said before she grabbed the back of his neck and pulled his face down to hers and kissed him passionately.


End file.
